


Unhappily Ever After...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dramione poem I wrote that is sort of AU, setting is more Lord and Lady type... Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappily Ever After...

**Unhappily Ever After… by HPFangirl71**

Beneath the starless skies,  
Where the mud flats meet the silvery lake,  
Sits a young girl with wild hair,  
Her heart burning from an old mistake.

She trembles at what she knows must be done,  
For she must face her misdeed at morning’s light.  
Her hand presses down upon her swollen belly,  
She feels the tiny movement from within and flinches with fright.

This child, so innocent, was forged by forbidden lust.  
That bitter truth makes her mournfully sigh,  
For she knows her lover will surely walk away,  
And it makes her tremble with tears she can’t bring herself to cry.

She knows he’ll never accept this bastard born babe,  
And because she’s a Muggle born witch, she’ll be left to fend all alone.  
This ugly truth pushes her trudging forward,  
Throughout the night toward his castle of stone.

Nervously she walks into Malfoy Manor’s luxurious halls,  
Halls so elegantly decorated for her lover’s wedding day,  
Boldly she approaches as the minister says, “speak now or forever hold thy peace”  
With one word, there shall be no happily ever after for anyone today…


End file.
